Dewey
|based = Cartoon |class = Boss monster |danger = Hostile |speed = Average |damage = |hits = 30 (Act I) 36 (Act II) 42 (Act III) 48 (Act IV) 54 (Final Act) 60 (Nightmare) }} is a cartoon librarian monster and the last boss of Bendy in Nightmare Run, appearing in the Dewey Decimated level. Bestiary Description Dewey resembles a giant anthropomorphic inkwell. He wears white gloves and a pair of sneakers. He also has a quill on his head. The "INK" label on his chest resembles a tie. Behavior * Act 1: Shoots quill bullets each at lines when it's targeted, player will find ways to avoid it, removing Krawls, Stickles. bacon soups, and random weapons. * Act 2: Smacks a line to create a shockwaves, removing Gwens. * Act 3: Throws an hourglass at random lines, removing weapons. * Act 4: Puts a bung into his caps, then shakes himself and release the ink at each 3 lines that are targeted. Strategy No strategy is needed to deal damage to Dewey until he dies. In Nightmare mode, Dewey becomes faster, especially when his health is lowered, so the playable character will have to be on guard at all cost and will keep on reviving over and over again after each defeat until the player character dies. Appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run Dewey appears in the final level "Dewey Decimated", acting as the game's latest boss. When he catches the player, he will beat them up with a book. Dewey is not technically evil, but when Bendy was apparently causing trouble in the library, Dewey yelled at him to be quiet, only for Bendy to inadvertently knock over several books, possibly due to being startled. Enraged by this mess, that is when Dewey Snapped, chasing Bendy, armed with his pen sword and quill pen submachine gun. Once being defeated, he growls at the player and, in a calmer attitude tell them to stay put, upon running away. Upon defeated on the final act, he will fall backwards and his pen will fall on him, stabbing him on the chest in an honorable death. Trivia * Dewey's name and level is a reference to the Dewey Decimal Classification System, a system used by librarians to organize books. * Dewey's pen-shooting submachine gun, appears to be based upon the M3 "Grease Gun"(the drum magazine variant). Audio Dewey share the same audio with other three monsters. Gallery Splash+screen.png|Dewey in the title artwork. MenuInkwell.png|Dewey from the act's title. CardDewey.png|Dewey in the level title card. Dewey.jpg|Dewey's bio image. BossBortraitInkwell.png|Dewey's portrait in gameplay and result screen. BossBortraitInkwellHurt.png|Dewey's portrait in gameplay when hurt. InkwellEscape.png|Dewey running away after being defeated in act. InkwellNightmare.png|Dewey shown after dying in the Nightmare act. BendyWinInkwell.png|Bendy siliencing Dewey after defeating him. AliceDominateInkwell.png|Alice staring sternly at Dewey after defeating him. BorisWinInkwell.png|Boris looking down at Dewey after defeating him. Screenshot_20190115-111650.png|Dewey unleashed three similarity attack on Boris. Screenshot_20190104-165034.png|Dewey defeated in final act. Screenshot_20190104-165029.png|Dewey dead in final act. Screenshot_20190107-105540.png|Dewey about to resurrect. Screenshot_20190107-105016.png|Ditto. Screenshot_20190114-171549.png|Dewey resurrected. Category:Monsters Category:Boss monsters Category:BINR monsters